zootopia Nick kidnapped
by foxfunkid20
Summary: Nick owes money to a loan shark but his word to give it back isn't good enough so he is held hostage to get the money from Judy. rated t for violence


"Hello Nick Wilde, remember me?" A voice asked. I turned around to come face to face with a tiger, next to each side of him are two bears. I felt my heart beating faster and faster, the lump in my throat got bigger.

"Why Stanley" I smirk trying to hide my fear. "It's nice to see you again,how's things?"

"Oh don't use your Sly talk Nick, you owe me some big money" he growls.

"I know I know please just give me some more time" I beg. My fear now showing. "I promise I will get the money"

Stanley chuckles along with his henchmen" A bit more time? Oh that's a good one, Nick, you always were good for a laugh". "I gave you time and you didn't give me the money you owe me"

"I know just please, I can get it I can"

Stanley shakes his head and smirks "Oh Nick my friend,I'd really like to believe you, but" he then clicked his fingers and the two bears jumped on me. They clawed at me and ripped my fur out.

"Ow no no please, I'll get your money" I cry. I look at Stanley, who just smirks "Too late Nicky " he taunts "I'll make you suffer trust me."

He than grabs a muzzle from his pocket "I believe you had a little history with one of these?" He chuckles as he forces it over my head.

"No, no please, take it off please" My voice muffled now.

"Aw is poor Nicky scared of a little muzzle?" he mocks as he walks around me enjoying my pain. "Tell you what, Since I still want my money, I'm gonna keep you alive to use as ransom"

"Wh what?" I ask him through the muzzle .

"You're coming with us Nick" he than sprays me with something and I black out"

A few hours later I wake up in a basement. The muzzle still on my face. I look around the basement is dark and empty.

'I need to get out of here' I think to myself. But as I stand up I get pulled back to the wall. I than see I am attached to a collar and a lead. I rub my head where I banged it on the hard wall. The door than opens to reveal the smirking tiger.

"Oh Nicky you really are stupid, did you think I'd leave you here alone without you tied up?" snickers Stanley as he comes in the room.

"Stanley, please I told you I will get the money"

Stanley comes closer to me "Oh Nick, I find this much more fun." Than the two bears come in. "These two will be keeping an eye on you I have a phone call to make, to a certain bunny, you know"

"Judy? You leave her out of this" I growl. "I mean it, don't you dare touch her"

Stanley grins evilly. "Oh I see I understand, hey guys it seems our friend Nick's in love, with a bunny"

They all begin to laugh at me. I feel myself blushing bright red.

"Shut up, we're just friends" I snarl at them but they just continue to laugh. My eyes narrow at them.

Stanley chuckles and then leaves the room, leaving me with the two bears.

"So Nick" sneers one "You see what happens, when you don't pay our boss back? you get hurt"

"Look I tried ok? I told him I'd get it back"

"Oh you don't know Stanley as well as you think do ya?" The second one says. "He won't give more than one chance."

Than Stanley comes back in "Well Nicky you're little girlfriends coming." But to make it more interesting I've given her 4 hours to get here, with no clue of where we are"

I growl at him "Judy will find me"

"I know she will that's the point" he explains "It's like a game of hide and seek, and as we know no game of hide and seek last forever doesn't last forever. Sooner or later they find you, or the one hiding gives up and reveal their hiding place." He then turns to the bears

"Ok boys you may have your fun but keep him alive" Stanley says to his henchmen "I'll just be watching the show"

"Yes boss" One of the bears grabs my arm and twist it behind my back. I hear it snap He then handcuffs me so i can't fight back.

"There now we can have more fun" says the first bear.

I groan in pain as the other bear claws my cheek causing blood to come out.

I then get a punch in the stomach. I start to cough up some blood and i feel faint.

"Ow stop please" I beg them my voice sounds broken.

" Stop? Why? I'm enjoying the show" Stanley smirks "Besides I would have thought you'd got in bigger fights than this. Afterall you are a cop now"

"Judy will come for me and when she does" i begin before i get a kick in my gut

"Oh i'm shaking I'm so scared a cute little bunny" Stanley laughs.

The two continue to kick and punch me.

I just hope Judy can get us out of here. I know she can she's a smart bunny.

 **Thanks for reading will Judy find Nick?**


End file.
